riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Surian
The Surians are an amphibious/reptilian race who are native to the lush garden world of Eloma. An interesting development in their reproduction early in the development of the species has caused a 9:1 female to male ratio. Because of this, the majority of Surians outside their homeworld are almost exclusively female. Surians are a highly intelligent race with an intense understanding of technological systems and are easily able to grasp and understand foreign concepts. Through their physical weakness, they make up for it in their intellect. =Biology= Surians are sexual dimorphic species with wide differences between males and females. The male species, being few in number, are very large and muscular with horns adorning their heads. Being few in number, the males have become drastically stronger than their female counterparts at the cost of a higher intellect. In contrast, the females are smaller with less muscle mass and are 'fragile' in comparison to other species. However, where they cannot perform well in physical feats, they excel in intellectual efforts. The females lead in the community forming a matriarchal society where females hold nearly all of the political seats and hold all political and economic power. Surians are a mix between amphibious and reptilian. Despite being warm-blooded, they regulate their inner body temperature poorly. Most either attempt to correct their temperature by basking in the sun or by bathing in water. Skin varies from sleek, smooth, and wet to dry and scaly, and comes in all shades of colour. Through evolution, the majority of their original characteristics have been rendered obsolete or disappeared such as pit eyes. Amphibious Surians have tentacles coming out from the backs of their heads and are often fashioned to mimic hair styles. For reptilian Surians, spines cover both their heads and backs. Whether reptilian or amphibious, they all have polyphyodont teeth, razor sharp to the point. Their jaws are attached to a quadrate bone allowing vertical and limited horizontal stretching. Like snakes, Surians can widen their jaws to great lengths. Why evolution has not gotten rid of this, no one knows. The pineal eye changed purpose to better suit social interactions. The eye is still sensitive to light and movement allowing greater perception of body language and facial expressions. Reproduction Due to generations of breeding with other species, the Surians have a diverse selection of genetic diversity. The Surians are a placental species triggered by hormonal reactions. They are able to reproduce with other amino-acid based species by supplying two copies of genes for the offspring, one strand being incomplete. During reproduction, the females take the genetic material of the other species and naturally selects the most valued traits and applies them to the incomplete strand. Not all species are able to reproduce with a Surian, but the majority of known intelligent species are capable. Because of the two copies of genetic material, all Surian children are Surian. Surians take characteristics from their father race as expressed phenotypes. It should also be noted that recessive phenotypes are capable of expressing themselves in future generations. In example, if a purely genetic Surian mates with a Canis, the child will most likely be taller than average, have more muscle mass, sharper non-polyphyodont teeth, and a sharp sense of hearing. If a genetically pure Surian mated with a Jawhen, they will have a sharper and bonier auditory ridge. =History= =Culture= Due to the nature of their reproduction methods, breeding outside their species is seen as a necessary and encouraged practice. Surian cities are noted to have a wide range of genetic types, each Surian different from another. In certain professions, having a specific genotype and phenotype are preferred. In example, humans are preferred mates due to their genetic diversity. It is not uncommon for a Surian to chose a specific species to mate with in order to attain a better gene set for their child. As a result of this, Surians are often single parents. Surians are commonly condescending to other species they deem intellectually inferior to them, which is usually all species they meet, and have no sense of verbal restraint. However, they enjoy social interactions despite their famed arrogance. Having a majority female population, Surians have a matriarchal society placing emphasis on the role of the female in the family. Males, even those of other species, are treated as second class citizens, and even Surian males have little to no rights in their individual colonies and worlds. Surian males are viewed as breeding stock than an actual intelligent species. However, males of another species takes a more delicate approach. =Government= =Military= =Trivia= *Image created by CrashLegacy on Deviant Art. Category:Races